


Wish For Me

by Sannah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Government Agencies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wishes, alternate season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: Chuck Shurley works for the government, making wishes come true. When he’s assigned a wish from someone he believed was made up, he sets out to hopefully help save the world.





	1. Chapter One

   Lucifer stalks out of the hall, the two hunters hidden in the shadows watching him leave. Once he disappears out of the doors, the taller of the two quickly runs to the fallen archangel, making sure not to step on the large shadows of his wings. Sam Winchester sinks to his knees on the ground by Gabriel, checking for a pulse though he knows there won't be one. He sighs, closing the vessel's eyes and muttering a small prayer to God. _Let him be happy._

   A hand touches Sam's shoulder and he looks up, seeing his older yet shorter brother. Dean kneels down next to Sam, looking at the dead archangel before shaking his head.

   "I think we should do a hunter's fire for him... he... he was one of us these last few days." Sam nods, scooping up the body of the short man and standing, Dean already standing up straight and heading out of the hotel.

   Sam sighs, looking down at the face of the man he knew as Gabriel. He didn't even know the name of the man that was holding Gabriel that died as well if he was still in there. The tall hunter quickly heads out the door, meeting Dean at the older’s beloved black impala. "I think it's best if we do this at Bobby's." His older brother nods, opening the door for Sam, who slides into the back, the empty vessel draped over his lap.

++

   Several hours later, the sky darker than before, the hunters pull into their father-like friend's scrap yard. The car's already off and Dean is out, opening the door for Sam to let him slide out.

   "Let's get this over with, Sammy." Dean says to him as Bobby rolls out of the house, eyes furrowed in question.

   "Why are you idjits here?" He asks before freezing, finally seeing the limb man in Sam's arms. "What happened?"

   "Lucifer happened." Sam growled out. "Gabriel distracted him to let the gods get out of harm's way and died. He killed him. That dick killed my angel." Dean gives his brother a weird look as Bobby's eyes widen in surprise, realizing something.

   "Bring him to the back." Bobby rolls down the ramp and disappears around the side of the house, Dean pulling out gasoline and a lighter from the Impala's trunk. The two hunters follow him soon after.

   Behind the house they see a pile of wood. Sam gently sets Gabriel's vessel down on the ground and helps Dean put the wood in a long, flat pile before picking him up again. He heads over to the pile and sets Gabriel down, pushing his gold hair back with a shaking hand.

   "I'm sorry, Gabe." Sam steps back, Dean taking his place with the gasoline, dousing it, and flicking open the lighter.

   "Rest in peace, brother." Dean says quietly, making sure Sam doesn't hear him. Sam turns away as the lighter is thrown onto the pile, making it catch flame, and looks up at the sky.

   A star sails across the even darker sky, making part of it a bit brighter. Sam thinks of something and closes his eyes, his head going back a bit as he makes a wish.

_I wish for Gabriel back. Please, just give him back._ He silently begs the night sky, the funeral fire burning behind him. Sam opens his eyes and heads to the house, hands in pockets.

++

   Deep under the White House, an Asian man with brown, almost black, narrowish eyes, and short black hair types quickly at the computer screen. A tab pops up, quickly taking up the whole view as the computer starts to beep. A wish, made at midnight. He reads it over before turning in his chair to look at the other man sleeping at the table, twitching in his sleep.

   His hair is short and curly, brown in color, and his eyes blue. There's a short beard on his face, the ends slightly grey. "Chuck." the Asian man says, poking him a bit roughly to wake him up. "Charles Patrick Shurley, you better wake up or our boss _will_ fire you." Chuck wakes up quickly after that with a small gasp, running a hand through his hair and the other down his face.

   "W-what?" He looks at the Asian man blankly, rubbing his eyes to wake up. "Got any coffee, Kevin?" Kevin nods and stands up, heading into the kitchen.

   "Got a wish for you to work on, Chuck. Take a look, it's on my computer." Chuck nods and sits in the vacant chair and looks at the tab, reading it tiredly and bleary eyed.

12:00 a.m.

July 7th, 2009

Samuel Winchester

_I wish for Gabriel back. Please, just give him back._


	2. Chapter Two

   The place was really bright. That was the first thing Gabriel noticed. It made his eyes hurt badly, like they're stinging, a pain near the front of his head and settled in on either side of the top of his nose. The next thing he noticed was that his wings were gone.

   Gabriel turned and turned, trying to see a flash of gold but he knew it was worthless. The weight of his three sets of wings were gone from his back. It made him panic. The last thing that reminded him of Heaven... of the peace that use to be there... of Lucifer and Michael and Raphael and Father and the much younger and happier angels... they were gone. Gone.

   Gabriel sinks to the ground, his hands sliding over his shoulder to make sure that they were really gone. Nothing. He felt nothing but scars. Tears slide down his face, leaving behind shiny tracks on the slightly dirty skin as he silently cries. His hands fall to the ground below him, barely noticing that it's grass as he grabs and pulls at it in handfuls, pulling the green stuff out of the dirt, roots coming with them.

   Soft footsteps come up behind him, a hand lightly touching his back, right over one of the scars of his missing wings. Gabriel turns quickly, his gold eyes wide with pain and fear and fury. Once he sees the tall man standing there, he scrambles back, fear even greater than before.

   "Get away from me." Gabriel snarls, his back hitting a tree as he wishes for the familiar weight of his blade in his hand.

   The man quickly holds up his hands and backs away a bit. "Sorry, sorry. I really shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that." The man backs up some more. "I've seen you crying and I wanted to help. The name’s Nick, by the way."

   "N-Nick? So you're  _ not _ Lucifer?" The man -Nick- shakes his head, leaning against the tree next to him.

   "Nope.” Nick states, popping the ‘p.’ “Lucifer is just using my body. It also turns out I'm dead. I think it's because of the whole ‘vessel of an archangel thing.’ I'm also going to guess that you are dead, too." Nick looks at Gabriel, studying him before  he speaks again, a frown on his face. "I think I've seen you before, but you’re different from that other guy, though I don't really know how. He seems less scared than you, and his eyes are blue. So, twin of Laertes, what's your name?”

   "Gabriel." he states, remembering the time the Winchester brothers figured out that he wasn't a trickster god but an angel. "They call me Gabriel. And did you say Laertes?”

   "Gabriel? As in Messenger of God, Gabriel?" The dead archangel nods, noticing that his question went way over the human's head.

   "The one and only." Gabriel sighs, leaning his head against the tree behind him, running a hand down his face.

   "But, how are you dead?" Nick asks. "Angels can't die."

   "You don't know the half of it, Nick-o." Gabriel's gold eyes close, breathing deeply to get himself to calm down.

   Nick pushes off of the tree and walks over, moving slowly and stops in front of the sitting archangel. He kneels in front of him, asking the next question that's on his mind. "Why were you freaking out?"

   "My wings.” Gabriel states as a quick and short explanation. “They're gone. I… I can't feel them. Not the weight, or the wind running it's way through feathers, or the sets rubbing against each other as they move. All of them… all of them are gone." Nick's head go back in surprise, his eyes widening slightly.

   "That doesn't make sense. You're not exactly fully dead, just half way. You should have your wings." Gabriel's eyes open and he looks at the human, confused. "I... um... can still sense my body. I know I'm dead, but I can see out of my body's eyes. I see what Lucifer is doing to it, what he is doing. I think I'm halfway dead, because I know this isn't Heaven, as Laertes and this Julian guy are also here. I think are you, too."


	3. Chapter Three

   The light flickers as the demon flings Dean across the room, Sam firmly in its grasp. It smirks as both brothers struggle against its powers and failing, pushing Sam against the wall as its eyes turn black.

   "We have plans for you, Sam. Join us and we'll let Dean live. Maybe even Bobby, if we feel like it would keep you in line." One of Sam's legs kicks out and hits the demon in the chest, knocking it back and falling to the ground.

   "Never. I will  _ never _ join you." Sam growls out, diving for the demon killing knife as a light flashes throughout the room, the demon screaming out in pain. The pressure pressing against Dean disappears as Sam covers his eyes with an arm, eyes tightly closed. The light slowly dies down and the two brothers open their eyes, seeing a blurry figure.

   Everything starts to come into view, the blurry figure turning into man in a black suit with a trench coat over it, his hair a dark brown and eyes an inhuman blue. Dean pushes himself into a sitting position and stands up unsteadily, putting himself between the man and Sam, keeping an eye on the him the whole time.

   "Who are you?"

   "Castiel."

   "Yeah, I get that." Dean says, stalking towards the man as Sam stands up to get closer, demon knife in hand as he watches the two. "I mean what are you?"

   “I am an angel of the Lord." Sam's eyes wide in surprise as Dean rolls his eyes, not really buying it.

   "There is no such thing as an angel with the name that you have... Castel or something like that."

   "It's Castiel.” Castiel gives him a dark look, eyes flashing with a light blue glow. “And that is the thing wrong with you, Winchester, you don't believe in a lot of things." Dean frowns as Castiel walks around him, studying him.

   "I believe what I see."

   Castiel let's out an annoyed sigh as he steps in front of the far wall, facing the two brothers that are now standing next to each other. Lightning crackles outside, the lights sparking and bursting as the shadows of wings sprouts from the man's back, spreading out and filling the room. They hold like that, sparks arcing around him before both them and wings disappearing, Castiel letting out a breath he doesn't need.

   "Do you believe me now, Righteous Man?" Castiel asks the Dean, his mouth open in surprise. Sam jabs his brother with an elbow to the side, getting him to nod before stepping forward.

   "So, Castiel, is it? Like the... erm… angel of Thursday?" The angel nods, looking up at Sam in a curious way. "Is there any way to bring back an archangel?"

   Castiel frowns, watching Sam's face to see if he is serious. "I do not know, Samuel. The only ones powerful enough would be Death, God, and the Darkness. But no one would be willing to deal with Death, the Darkness is locked up, and God..." His eyes slide away from the tall Winchester, getting lost in thought before turning back to Sam. "Why do you ask?" Sam sighs, looking away.

   "To get Gabriel back. He's... well, he's dead." Castiel nods, heading to the couch and sitting down after snapping it clean, motioning to the chairs.

   "I suspected someone cared about my brother enough to wish for him back.” Castiel frowns, giving Sam a long and soul searching look. “So it was  _ you _ that made the wish." Dean gives Sam a weird look as he nods.

   "You made a wish?” Dean asks, a frown on his face and confusion in his eyes. “When? Why would you want him back?”

   "The night Gabriel died while his... vessel… was burning. I get that he was a dick, but I didn't want him dead. Not really.”

   "Well, Samuel,” Castiel starts, “someone is working on that. As… amusing… as you two are, I have to go. My work here is done and I have a meeting with one of my brothers." Castiel stands and looks up at the two hunters. "Take care."

   "Wait, Cas!" Dean says quickly, stopping him for a bit. "What were you going to say about God? And what do you mean someone is working on Sammy's wish?" Instead of giving an answer, Castiel rolls his eyes and disappears with a large flutter of wings.


End file.
